


Overload

by Lee Marchais (WeasleyWench)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Betrayal, Empath, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Not Dark, Oral Sex, Paranormal, first-time type of story for me, mature - Freeform, some religious overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/Lee%20Marchais
Summary: Spencer St. James has been experiencing some strange things lately. He doesn't know why, or what is going on, but it's starting to affect him physically. Headaches, throwing up, and unfamiliar emotions. As he copes with all of this, he meets Adrien Parsons, a strange, calming presence who is interested in him. Spencer isn't quite sure what to make of it all, but he's going to find out, no matter what--even if it means he has to give up a chance at love. Concrit and feedback welcome.
Relationships: Spencer St. James and Adrien Parsons
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talo Seguro for beta reading this :D Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Nighttime fell like a bomb. Spencer finished his meal in the quiet of his car and took a deep breath. The day had been overwhelming, like the last few weeks, and he needed the silence. He crumpled the trash and discarded the bag on the passenger’s seat. McDonald’s was his least-favorite fast food, but it was on the way to the graveyard.

He got out of the car, locking it with his key fob and rubbed his temples for a moment. Another headache was the last thing he needed, but it had been that way for the last few months.

Sighing, ~~he~~ Spencer walked to the path he knew like the back of his hand. The sound of cicadas filled the warm night, disturbed only by the rustling of unseen nocturnal animals. He walked on autopilot, following the dark path that led to his father’s grave, passing a row of old stones and mausoleums before approaching the long, fine drapings of weeping willow branches that hid his father’s tombstone. Spencer parted the fronds full of leaves. A soft susurration followed them closing behind him. He smiled, but his head was throbbing now.

“Hey, Dad.”

Spencer settled on the grass in front of his father’s grave, reached out and traced the letters with his fingertips: Carl St. James.

“I don’t know what to say tonight. My head feels like someone is stabbing an icepick into it and then scrambling it up.” Spencer sighed. “That’s not why I came. To tell you that, I mean.” He pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket. “Remember this? It’s the day you gave me your necklace and told me to wear it always.” He studied the outline of his dad’s jaw in the photo. “I confess, it broke. I don’t know how,” he lied. “I’ve been taking good care of it. I don’t know where to get it fixed and I haven’t had time lately. Work has been good, but tiring. Overwhelming, might be a better way to explain it.”

Spencer cleared his throat. “People are struggling to find their calling, and I’m doing my best to help them, but I feel so depressed and anxious about it. ~~For~~ A sensation that stays a while. Then it goes away and the headaches start. You used to get headaches a lot. I remember one time sneaking downstairs when I was supposed to be asleep and you had your head in mom’s lap; she was stroking your hair and talking to you. It was like she knew I was awake; her voice was low, and I could only hear your sobbing. I never had seen you cry before.”

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled to the count of ten. The throbbing in his head killed his desire to ~~talk~~ continue talking to his dad, but he could feel the weight of disappointment. His father had made him promise never to take that necklace off; had told Spencer it would protect him. Being a man of few words, he’d never explained to Spencer exactly what he’d meant. Which now made Spencer wonder if it had anything to do with his own headaches. He closed his eyes and said a prayer that nothing was wrong, even though he doubted that God listened to a man who’d turned his back on Him.

“Good talk, Dad. I’ll see you again soon.”

Spencer took a deep breath and got up. He dusted off his suit pants and parted the limp branches.

A flash of light caught his eye, casting a long beam through the darkness, a strange feeling overcame Spencer.

“…the hell?” He paused and looked around to find the light. It was a small glow from a flashlight, mica reflecting a soft glow off the edges of older headstones. “Hey!” he shouted.

A weird combination of pride, reluctance, shame, and guilt spread through Spencer. He wanted to chase to the person with the flashlight, but his legs were like stone. Then a spiral of the guilt began in his gut and began to work its way up. Spencer dropped to his knees and threw up the horrid Big Mac he’d eaten.

“Fuck!”

Spittle rested at his lip corners; he wiped it away. “Ugh.” _The fuck is going on?_ His heart swelled. The movement returned to his legs. He stood and followed the distant glow through the graveyard. Yards from his father’s grave, the light died. The crescent moon didn’t lift the darkness enough to see anything.

“Hey!” he called out, once more.

Bile rose again. Spencer gagged and doubled over. Nothing came up. He retched into the darkness, still no response to his call. Spencer’s head spun, the throbbing like club bass on a Saturday night. He managed to straighten and began the trek back to his car.

Closing the door and picked up his phone. Three missed texts. He swiped up and waited for it to recognize his face. Clicking on the green text icon ~~and then~~ he tapped Rebecca’s name.

_I’m ok. I stopped at the graveyard. Need to talk. Can you call?_ He hit send, then cranked the car. Plugging his phone in, he put the car in gear, and sped away. He muted the music, unable to handle the bass and treble with the way his head hurt.

His phone rang out.

Spencer pressed the answer button on his steering wheel. “Bec?”

“Spence, you sound terrible. What’s wrong?”

“It’s the headaches. I’m on my way home.”

“Good. You worry me sometimes, you idiot. What happened?”

“Went to see Dad and got sick, again.” Spencer tapped the brakes after looking at his speedometer. She had called earlier, but he’d been too busy thinking about what he was going to say to his father. It wasn’t like he was going to get any answers anyway. “What did you need to talk about before work tomorrow?”

“Oh, uh, there’s a new client coming in tomorrow at 2:30. He’s an interesting one. I’ll send you the file. Can you do the interview before your Doctor appointment?”

Spencer groaned from pain and not frustration. “Yeah. It should be okay. Can you do me a favor and run through the M-B with him after I do the initial stuff? I can leave, have my MRI, and get back in an hour.”

“Sure.” She paused. “Are you really okay? You sound like hell.”

Becca’s concern was like a soothing balm to a burn. Spencer exhaled. “Y-yeah. I’m turning into the driveway now. I’ll read the file and send you any notes. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Spencer grabbed his laptop from the backseat, locked the car, and headed toward his front stoop. His keys jingled as he flipped through them. They reminded him of his dad’s necklace, the tinkle of metal against metal. Metal against the crystal that was so old it looked black now. He sighed and inserted the key into the front door pushing it open. The hallway light illuminated enough of the browns and neutrals in the living room for him to navigate to the kitchen. He thumbed the kitchen light on, the brightness jarring him. The black and white linoleum glared at him, shining like the sun, under the bright white bulbs. Spencer sat his laptop down on the bar and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the meds the neurologist had prescribed. He took a bottle of water out of the stainless-steel fridge and sat down. After downing the two pills, he turned to his laptop and began looking through the information Rebecca had sent him.

The words began to blur. He exhaled to the count of ten, waiting for the swirling in his head to settle. It didn’t help. The pain increased. Sighing, he gave up reading about Adrien Parsons, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He stripped and tossed everything in the laundry hamper before turning the shower on. As he waited for the water to warm, he pulled out his pajamas, setting his watch on the nightstand, he heard the tinkle of the bell on the necklace. He stopped and looked at it, wondering why his father had given it to him. Why was it so important that his dad wore it, then gave it to him before he’d… died?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talo Seguro for beta reading this :D Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

“How’s the headache today?” Rebecca asked. Spencer looked at her, debating whether her dress was office-friendly or not. He could see the tattoo on her thigh, and the top cut just above her breasts. Flaming red and pink streaks alternated around it, and the neck had an opening that showed off another of her tattoos. At least she didn’t have a million piercings. If he remembered, he would remind her that his business was professional and he didn’t need her looking like she was headed to the club. A simple suit would suffice.

“Fine. Just a dull ache right now.”

“Did you read up on the new guy?” She looked at Spencer and reached out to adjust his tie.

“Some. Last night was pretty rough.”

“Okay. Well, I sent him all of the links yesterday when he booked the appointment. He replied late last night and sent his M-B results.”

“Oh, good. Let me look at them before he gets here. This morning has flown by. Did you get lunch?”

She smiled. “Yeah. Did _you?_ ”

Spencer huffed a laugh. “No. After last night, I didn’t want to tempt fate.”

She sighed. “Spence, I’m going to get you some lunch, and you’re going to eat before ~~that~~ the man gets here.”

Sighing, he nodded. “Finish his file so I can review it.”

“Oh, I did. I finished it when I was eating lunch.” She smirked. “You know, just so you didn’t have any excuses; if I can work and eat, so can you. You’re getting too skinny.”

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “I am?”

“Yeah. It’s on your desk, so go read, and I’ll get you some food.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Becca. Nothing greasy or raw, please.”

Laughing, she headed toward the office door. “I know what you like, better than you do, Spence.”

Spencer scoffed as the door closed. “Sure you do.” He sighed and headed to his office and closed the door. “Alright, Mr. Parsons… why don’t you want to be a cop any more?”

Spencer flipped open the file and began reading. The handwriting was small and cramped on the digital scans of the paperwork, but Spencer could make it out. Mr. Parsons was thirty-five, and looking for a low-stress job. He was an extrovert. Those were the facts. In truth, Spencer wouldn’t know where to start until he had had a conversation with the guy. Good as he was at finding new jobs for people, he still needed to interview them. People lied on the application all the time. This guy was an enigma, though. Adrien Parsons had studied criminology and sociology, and seemed to have a strong sense of justice. But he was also a blue/red personality, and most cops were red/white or red/blue. Spencer shook his head. Nothing about him fitted the “profile” of a veteran officer. His interests, according to the survey, were exercise, going out, reading the odd crime novel, and cooking. He also seemed to be a private person, ~~which~~ something Spencer related to. The biggest thing Spencer noticed was that Adrien Parsons was also not narcissistic, according to the personality test, which was rare in veteran officers. He’d been a sergeant, but not a detective. Spencer bit his lip. _Why?_

“Hello?” a voice from the waiting room called out.

Spencer’s eyes widened, he shuffled the paperwork back into the folder. “Be right there!”

Most people had dull colors around them, a sense of anxiety or fear; starting a new career was stressful. But not this guy. Spencer opened his office door and inhaled a deep breath. He saw a prism of colors from the center of this guy, and felt an overwhelming calm that never usually came with clients. It wasn’t that he saw auras, but Spencer got a feeling about a person, and his brain interpreted it as colors, images, and feelings.

“Mr. Parsons?” Spencer asked, breathless.

“Yeah. Are you Spencer St. James?”

Spencer nodded, extending his hand. Adrien Parsons smiled like a high-beam light. White silhouetted him, with a speckling of colors along the surface. Spencer clasped his outstretched hand and shook it.

“So… what’s a guy got to do to get a cup of coffee around here?” Mr. Parsons laughed in an ethereal, yet warm way.

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Oh, how do you take it? I might have to make some…”

“That’s okay. I’m early. Sorry if that messed things up.” He still had a smile to his tone.

“No, no. I was just reading your file. So you used to be a cop?” Spencer got the lead out of his ass, moved to the kitchenette in the office, and was pleased to find that there was fresh coffee. Rebecca must have started it before she left to get lunch. _She’s a good friend…_

“I hope it wasn’t too boring… Yeah. I used to be a cop. What about you?” 

“Before this?”

“Yeah.”

Spencer poured a cup for Mr. Parsons and one for himself. “Sorry, did you say how you take your coffee?”

“No. Cream and sugar, please.”

Spencer nodded and began fixing both. “I hope you like African coffees. My friend brough it back from a mission trip.”

“I just like coffee.” Mr. Parsons chuckled. “As long as it’s not that stuff that some big cat shat out.”

Spencer smiled. “I don’t think so.” He handed Mr. Parsons his cup, then fixed his own. “Enjoy.”

Mr. Parsons nodded and took a sip. He looked pleased, and Spencer watched as the colors took on a solid tone of yellowish-gold.

“Good?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, thanks. I needed that.”

Spencer smiled. “If you want to come this way, we can get started.” He motioned toward his office letting this strange man enter before him. “Have a seat, wherever you’re comfortable.”

“Thanks.” Mr Parsons took a seat on the reddish-brown sofa and rested his ankle on his knee. “This coffee… wow. I reckon you gave it the final kick.” He smiled, and Spencer took the time to look at the man himself and not just the colors surrounding him. The smile reached his eyes, even though they seemed, in a way, haunted. They were dark, mysterious eyes, hiding something deep and hurt by the world. His dark hair was straight but tousseled a bit, like he’d been running his fingers through it. And he was tall—taller than Spencer. He had to look up to catch his eye. He was well-built, like a cop _should_ be. Spencer took a sip of his coffee, hoping Mr. Parsons didn’t notice the appraisal Spencer continued to give.

“Mr. Parsons, I have to ask… what brings you here? Not that I’m against having a new client, but you have an impressive resume and background in the city police force. Why do you need the change?”

“Call me Adrien, please. And that’s a complicated question. One I don’t mind discussing over dinner.” He smiled like the Cheshire cat, big and mischievous.

Spencer blinked. _Whoa. No one ever asks me out._ “What?”

“Too soon?” Mr. Parsons—Adrien asked.

“Uh, no. Just… not used to mixing business and pleasure.”

“I could find someone else, but I was told you’re the best.” He gave a crooked, sweet smile.

“Okay, let’s just see how this goes. Fair enough?”

“Sure, yeah,” he said, and the colors around him shifted to a dull yellow, unlike that wild sun-bright golden tone of earlier. A feeling began creeping up Spencer’s spine, unfurling in his cock, touching his belly, until it finally reached his whole body. He swallowed hard, his face heating. He looked at Adrien, the look in those eyes, one of a hunter having found its prey. _Oh, God. What the hell…? What is going on?_

Spencer cleared his throat and shuffled the papers on his desk. “Okay, I’m great at my job, but I admit you are not a stereotype in terms of your tests.”

Adrien unfolded his leg and sat forward, placing his coffee on the glass coffee table. “What do you mean?”

“Long story short, most cops are Red personalities with some narcissistic tendencies. You are a predominantly blue personality with red, white, and yellow, all even. Here." He handed over the report. "Read this. It explains things a bit better than I can. To me, it’s a matter of what’s important to you… and based on these results, you prefer intimacy over control, fun, and peace. Though you do have strong leanings toward those. And your M-B results—”

“Sorry, M-B results?”

“Meyers Briggs. It’s shorthand. I use it with my colleagues.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Anyway, your M-B results are quite interesting as well. Definitely never seen a former cop with these results." He studied the man. "Tell me, Adrien… ten years on the force, why leave now?”

The gold dulled even further to brown, and though he was calm, he didn't look happy. No spikes of anxiety or discomfort, just sadness and that underlying hunter’s feeling.

“I had occasion to draw my weapon, one of those life changing situations. I made a judgement call; it was the detective or the suspect. I fired, the shot killed the suspect.” There was an air of discomfort, which was not surprising, following the revelation. Spencer remained calm.

“That must have been traumatic. Was that the first time you had discharged your weapon?”

Adrien nodded. “And I never want to do it, even in self-defense, ever again.”

Spencer bit his lip and noticed the flicker of a smile on Adrien’s face. “I can understand that. I’m sorry.”

“It's a part of the job, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose." He turned to look at his papers. "On your questionnaire, you said you want to work in something low-stress and interesting. Have you tried research before?”

“Not since college.”

“Yes, you majored in criminology and sociology. I took a look at what we've got and found that there’s a supervisory position at a college research lab. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Adrien rubbed his chin for a moment. “What kind of research?”

“Something to do with studying video games and the affect of ratings on children and parents. But that’s what’s going on now. I’m sure you could choose other topics. I read that the school of sociology is planning a huge overhaul this summer and is looking for someone interested in expanding their programs.”

Adrien nodded. “What else?”

“Well, with your background, there’s teaching, and of course the typical retail bullshit that some people opt for because it’s easy. But I have a feeling that would bore you.”

Adrien chuckled and that brown shifted into the yellow again. The discomfort he’d felt was gone, and Spencer couldn’t help thinking that this guy was like a dose of Valium, with a shot of Viagra thrown in. He’d never met someone like this before. It took him a moment to think about the guy asking him out before deciding that maybe he would give it a chance. First he would help him find a new job.

“I think the research would be good. Do you have an in with them?”

“Yeah. I saw the salary range you’re looking for. I’ll give them a call. Tell them about you, and they should set up an appointment for an interview. I know they are trying to fill the position quickly.” Spencer paused. “In fact, I’ll call them now.”

The door opened and closed—of course he heard it this time. And Rebecca hummed some song he didn’t recognize as she came around the corner into his office. “Hey, just wanted to remind you that it’s 2:15. Got your lunch, but I don’t think you’ll have time…” Her head turned and she took in Adrien. Something shifted, and she got this shade of green around her. She stood stock still. “Sorry. I thought your appointment was at 2:30.”

“It’s okay. He came in early. Mr Par—Adrien, this is Rebecca, my best friend. She fills in when my secretary is out of the office.”

He rose from the sofa and shook her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Rebecca.”

She smiled, but it was a little off. “You, too. Call me Becca, if you like. I’ll be out here. Don’t forget your appointment, Spence.”

“Yeah, I know. I need to make some phone calls first. Then I’ll hand him over to you for a bit.” Spencer smiled. “Thanks, Becca.”

She nodded and went back to the front desk. He thought she was acting weird. Usually, when she filled in for Grace, she acted like everyone’s best friend, treated them like one of the family, sat down and helped find the job for them. Spencer ignored these thoughts for now as he picked up the receiver and dialed the college recruiter. Voicemail, of course. He left a message and explained he would be out of the office for about an hour that afternoon but to call Adrien directly. He left the contact number, name, and gave a glowing reference. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be misplaced if Adrien did get the job. No, _when_ he got the job.

“Okay, I’m starving. Do you mind telling me a little more while I eat?”

“No, not at all.” Adrien smiled. It was a nice smile, and seemed genuine.

Spencer grabbed the fast food from Rebecca, who gave him a sly look. He ignored it and sat back down at his desk. “Okay, so if that doesn’t work out, what other interests do you have? I mean, other than those you listed on the questionnaire I had Rebecca send you.”

Adrien laughed. “You know, I didn’t take that as a questionnaire for a job… It felt more like a dating application.”

Spencer groaned. “Are you serious?”

Adrien’s face remained passive. He paused a long time, then laughed. “God, no. I know I answered them a bit playfully, but that’s pretty much me.”

Spencer took a bite of the bacon cheeseburger. “Oh.”

“I looked you up before I came in. Saw your facebook profile. Former cop, remember?” 

Spencer nodded.

“Old habits die hard. You’re good-looking, and I thought maybe even if you couldn’t get me a job, you’d at least go out with me. You have to be interesting. You’re a private career counselor, and have been in business for the last seven years.”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Yeah. What else did you get from the internet?” 

Dark eyes sparkled. “That you’re gay, single, and haven’t been on a date in almost a year.”

“Oh… yeah. I’ve been having some medical issues.”

“Not serious, I hope?”

“Just some bad headaches that won’t go away. Some other stuff. I’m having an MRI today.”

Spencer took another bite of his burger and thought about this: Adrien was trouble. He read people for a living, situations, so he knew that Spencer was interested. He also knew that Spencer wouldn’t dare make a first move, because while he was outgoing, when it came to relationships, he was shy. He’d known Becca for so long now that he was never surprised by her, but Adrien, he scared him, for the same reasons that this MRI did. The unknown.

“I hope it’s nothing serious.”

“I hope so, too.”

“So, before I leave, I have to ask: can I text or call you later?”

Spencer paused, thinking. He had no ethical concerns about dating a client… they weren’t clients for long when he worked with them. He sighed and tried to think of a reason to say no, but those chiseled cheeks and dark eyes welcomed him, so did the calm. There was confidence, and surety in Adrien’s speech and bearing. Nothing like the scared, anxious, and worried clients who usually came in.

“Okay. Sure. Why not?” Spencer jotted down his number and handed it to Adrien with a smile. “My days ebb and flow, so whenever you want to call or text is fine.”

Adrien smiled. “Okay. Well, good luck with the MRI. I’ll let you know if the college calls me…”

“Oh, I printed a list of a few other positions you might like. Rebecca will have them at the desk.”

Adrien nodded. “Thanks, Spencer.” He stood and reached out to shake Spencer’s hand.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Spencer replied, his face heating again. He stood and took the other man’s hand, the warmth and desire still raging within him. _Oh, fuck. I’m in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Talo Seguro for beta reading this :D Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Spencer held his eyes closed, breathing as though he had been running for the last hour. The house was dark still, except for the hallway light that he left on all the time. He lay back on the sofa, running his hands along the suede. He had never felt so tired after a day at work, worn out, and ready to crash. His head throbbed and his stomach roiled. He had eaten half of his lunch earlier, but now he felt like he could eat an entire cow. If his stomach would stop knotting up.

His breathing began to calm. It wasn’t late, but it was already dark. Winter had come early. Sighing, he picked up his phoneand tapped the screen. A few texts were waiting for him, one from an unfamiliar number. He smiled, and opened the message, hoping it was Adrien.

_Hello. Fancy some dinner… see what happens?_

_I am hungry. Any suggestions?_

_Hrm… Italian?_

_Sure. La Cucina?_

_You’re an expensive date. LOL_

_I like the best, what can I say?_

_Meet you there in an hour?_

Spencer checked the clock. _Yeah, sounds good. See you soon._

A smiley face came back, and Spencer imagined the same look on Adrien—warm and inviting. Then he remembered that haunted look in his eyes. Was that because he had killed a suspect? Was there something more to him than just grief over killing a man? Hell, did there need to be more?

Dismissing those thoughts, Spencer sat up and picked up the bottle of Tylenol from his end table, popped a few and swallowed with the stale water he’d left out the night before. He was still dressed from work, and looked decent; he decided not to change. It had been a few days, but he was glad that Adrien had reached out to him. Giving a client his personal number had seemed odd, but he suspected with Adrien’s background, he would’ve found it on his own, or called the office until Spencer gave in. Either would’ve been fine with Spencer. Something about Adrien was different, calming, and while Spencer _felt_ him the same way he’d been feeling other people, it wasn’t quite the same. It was a gut feeling that he could trust this man, could see himself with this man. Assuming Adrien wanted more than a one-night stand. _Shit! I’m overthinking this. It’s a date. Not like we’re getting married or anything. Ugh._

Spencer checked his other texts.

_Are you okay? Haven’t heard from you._

_Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for filling in for Grace the other day._

_UR welcome. Any plans 2nite?_

_I have a date._

_Oh? That guy from the office the other day?_

_Yeah. We’re going to La Cucina._

_Ooh. Special for a first date._

_They have good food. How are you?_

_Fine. Waiting for Matt._

Spencer sent a smiling devil face, knowing that Matt and Becca were friends with benefits.

_Fuck off. :P_

_Yeah, okay. Talk to you later._

_Have fun._

+++

Spencer arrived at the restaurant early. He put his car in park and looked around the lot, wondering which car was Adrien’s, if he’d even arrived yet.

Uncertain, Spencer went inside and asked for a table for two. The hostess led him to a table in the back, a darkened corner, with a candle on the table to illuminate the dim dining room. He tired to ignore the obvious attraction she felt, the doe-eyes she gave as she gestured toward the table. Spencer gave her a wan smile; whatever was going on with him, he couldn’t shake it with a few drinks, and he definitely needed to get it under control and soon. His thoughts drifted for a moment as he removed his overcoat. The hostess accepted it when offered. She gave him a ticket before walking away. Spencer took a seat and and surveyed the restaurant. He was the only one alone. Everyone seemed to be deep in conversation, enjoying themselves. There were a lot of people with bluish-red overtones around them. Some more reddish, and some were just dull yellows. He wiped his eyes, wondering if this had anything to do with lack of sleep, even though he had been sleeping fine.

A strange mixture of feelings assaulted him, disassociated, without a link to anyone. Spencer wondered if this was a good idea. He stood, turned to leave, but a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

“Hey.”

The voice was familiar. Heat suffused his face. He managed to smile and turned to towards the other man.

“Hey.”

Adrien gave him a toothy grin. “Is it just me, or were you about to leave?”

“Oh—” Spencer’s face grew hotter. “Sorry. I just felt a bit overwhelmed. I’m not good in public places right now. I thought there’d be less people,” he admitted, with reluctance.

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “Do you have social anxiety or something?”

Spencer sighed. “No. Not at all. Remember earlier when I mentioned the medical issues? It’s not a big deal, but I’ve just been… I don’t know how to explain it. When I'm around a lot of people, I just feel this weird emotional… overload. That may be the best way to describe it.”

Adrien nodded. “We could take our food to-go.”

Spencer looked up, surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s order something and—”

“We can go back to my place.” Spencer’s face heated. He wasn’t the sort to do things this way, innocent meaning or not. But, on the other hand, it had been a while since he’d enjoyed the company of a handsome man, one who seemed to be decent as well.

Adrien grinned. “Okay.”

“You can follow me. I’m not far from here.”

Nodding, Adrien wrapped an arm around Spencer’s back and escorted him to the hostess. Spencer gave him a look, but Adrien seemed unphased by it. It was comfortable, despite them being strangers. Adrien had to be too good to be true. Or, he was a perfect gentleman, just behaving in a way that he was taught. The thought had crossed Spencer’s mind that it was a protective and intimate gesture on Adrien’s part. He glanced side-long at the man, caught a glimpse of reddish-green around him, something he couldn’t make sense of. He didn’t understand what was going on with his brain, his feelings all seemed to be out of control.

They ordered their meals; Spencer tried not to watch Adrien too much, he couldn’t help it. Adrien seemed to be at ease, like he had been at the office. The same feeling of desire and calm flooded Spencer, but he tried to ignore it. Maslow’s hierarchy was at work ~~,~~ and his body needed certain things, in a certain order. Food being one of the first. The rest, or anything else that happened, all that could wait.

+++

“Damn, this is good,” Adrien said, forking another mouthful of food.

Spencer smiled. He closed his eyes, grateful for the calm. “I told you.” He looked at Adrien munching on his simple chicken plate.

“What did you get again?”

“Oh, it’s fresh-made fettucine noodles with lamb and marinara sauce.”

“You have good taste.”

“I invited you over, so, yeah, I must have.”

Adrien laughed, a rich, full-bodied laugh that brought out that golden glow around him. _What is he?_

“Funny, too. Oh, good news. I have an interview at the college in two days.”

“Yeah? Congrats! I mean, if that doesn’t work out, I’m sure one of the others will.”

“I have a good feeling about this one.”

The way he said the words, the way he looked at Spencer while he said them, spoke volumes. It was like being hit with a rock on the head, Adrien being the rock. But that was contradictory to the calm, composed man before him.

Those licks of desire ran up Spencer’s spine, he smiled and blinked. “Oh? I have a feeling you might be trouble, but in a good way.”

Adrien grinned. “I ‘might’?”

Spencer took a bite of his food. Confidence was sexy, and Adrien had oozed it since they met.

“Okay, what else did you learn about me?”

“Actually, nothing much. You seem to be pretty private.”

“I am, but I’m not like a mole person or anything. I just like to control my environment and what information about me there is out there.”

“Hell, I only knew you were gay because of Becca’s facebook page. You know she calls you her gay boyfriend?” He laughed.

“She what?” Spencer choked. “Where did you see that?”

Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket and showed him a photo with the caption, “me and my gay boyfriend.” Spencer shook his head.

“She’s so fucking dead, next time I see her.”

“Which part don’t you like? The gay or boyfriend?”

Spencer gave Adrien a look. “The boyfriend bit.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Mm. I’m _sure_ …”

“Really, Spencer, you can just ask her to remove it.”

“I know, but she knows I prefer that sort of thing to be private.”

“Yeah, I noticed you don’t have a facebook.”

“Might seem old-school, but as an elder millennial, I believe in calling people. Or texting them.”

Adrien laughed. “Okay, so… you’re what, thirty-five or thirty-six?”

“Same age as you.”

“Birthday?”

“April seventh.”

“No shit? Mine’s September seventh.”

Spencer smiled. “Virgo. Hrm. Earth sign, grounding… but can also put out fire.”

“I’d rather you put out than be put out.” Adrien grinned.

Spencer chuckled. “Right. And are you expecting that tonight?”

“I don’t expect much. I _hope_ for things.”

“Is that so?” Desire woke in Spencer like lighting a flame. The golden glow that seemed to accompany Adrien became darker, shifted to a reddish tone. Spencer chuckled. “I admit, I was really intrigued earlier. I’m no shrinking violet, but I don’t normally do things like this…”

“Things like what, exactly?”

“You know, invite strange men over and contemplate—” Spencer looked into Adrien’s eyes and swallowed, “—first-date sex.”

“Who said anything about sex?” Adrien smiled, somehow innocent and inviting.

“Oh, I can tell. I can’t explain how I know, but you’re like… this,” he gestured from Adrien’s head to his torso, “…outline of desire.”

Adrien cocked his head to the side, his expression inquisitive. “What do you mean?”

_Oh shit._ “I, uh… I can’t really explain it.” _And, I’m not going to. Not now._

“Could you try?” He sounded as warm as he looked.

“How about we save that for another day,” Spencer said, and shifted forward.

Adrien leaned in.

“I want to kiss you.”

Spencer felt the heat in his face, down his neck. He licked his lips, hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation. He reached for Adrien’s face and rested his palm against the other man’s cheek, then pulled him in. Their lips met, and Spencer inhaled like a knife, trying to find breath as heat flooded him. Adrien moaned and turned his head to the side, massaging Spencer’s tongue like an expert. The moment lasted forever. Spencer groaned, deepening the kiss, pulling Adrien closer, trying to get inside his skin. The only problem was they both had clothes between them.

Breathless, Spencer broke the kiss, nuzzling the side of Adrien’s cheek. He whispered, “Please tell me you have a condom.”

Adrien’s body shook, his chuckle rumbling. “Of course. I did say I _hoped_.”

“Oh, thank God.” Spencer took hold of Adrien’s earlobe and sucked the tender flesh. Adrien stretched his neck; Spencer took the invitation and bit the taut, extended column. He smelled good, fresh, with a hint of sweat. Hands found Spencer’s waist and pulled. Spencer surrendered, going with the tug until he was panting and looking down at Adrien. “Upstairs…” he breathed, taking Adrien’s handand leading him to the master bedroom. He toed off his shoes and watched Adrien approach him. The man looked like he was on fire. Spencer blinked and tried to focus on the man and not the… energy—that was the best way Spencer could describe it—surrounding him. He bit his bottom lip and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Hold on… slow down.” Adrien took Spencer’s wrist. “I want to enjoy this. Just in case you decide you don’t want to see me again.”

Spencer huffed a chuckle. “I can hope.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Adrien said.

He began to come into focus. Spencer’s cock sat hard and aching against his underwear. “I’m not going to give you a strip-tease.”

“That’s for straight men,” Adrien teased. “Actually,” he ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair, “I just want to taste you, right now. I can look at you later.”

“Oh?”

“If you’ll let me.”

Spencer tried to focus. Instead of speaking, he nodded.

Adrien took over from where Spencer had left off with his shirt. He, unlike Spencer, remembered to pull the shirt from his pants. And unbutton the cuffs. The heat of his touch enveloped Spencer. After every button, Adrien ran his finger down the exposed skin, making an already tenuous hold on reality even more brittle. Thought had left Spencer behind. He was exposed nerves, with fire licking every inch of him. He watched as Adrien moved, slow, deliberate, precise. He took care to extend the tension, which Spencer hated in that moment. He wanted to be on his back, legs spread, lubed up, and being fucked stupid. He was already stupid from the intensity, but the pleasure was a tease. He heard his belt, felt the tug as it slipped out of the loops. He rocked his hips forward, moaning as his cock pressed against Adrien’s leg.

“Fuck me, Adrien.” He hoped it didn’t sound like a command. It was a plea. His desire to taste Spencer could wait for another time.

“In a hurry?” He smirked.

“No, but I can’t think, and you’re not helping by going so damned slowly.”

“Tsk… Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Spencer growled.

Adrien nodded and undressed Spencer with ease. Then he took off his own clothes, a blur to Spencer. He had lost all ability to concentrate. Need had replaced thought. He went to the nightstand and pulled out lube, then lay down on the bed. He settled until he was comfortable, then popped the lube lid and spread his legs. Adrien watched; Spencer heard the condom wrapper tear and poured the cold liquid onto his fingers. He began working his fingers inside himself, ignoring his cock. He wanted to feel this to the core of his being. It had been so long since he’d been fucked that as his hole stretched around his wet fingers, he moaned. He felt like two people. One was him, and one was Adrien, the desire and need ratcheting up until his head tipped back and he waited, still thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass.

The bed dipped, and Spencer slowed; he looked at the fire raging around Adrien, felt as he moved forward, lining up his hips. Once he felt the condom against his hand, he reached out and pulled Adrien closer. Tried to put the other’s man’s cock inside him. But Adrien shifted his hips back.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Spencer said, breathless.

“I’m not worried about hurting you. I’m worried about coming too fast.”

Spencer huffed. “Just do it. There’ll be other times.”

“Promise?” Adrien said, his voice deep with desire.

“Not if you don’t—” Adrien’s cock slid in, a slow, deliberate thrust. “Oh, God,” Spencer moaned.

He cocked his knees back, opening himself even further. Adrien settled, arms on both sides of

Spencer’s torso, and he leaned down, kissing Spencer as his hips began to move. Sensation overloaded Spencer. He took hold of Adrien’s shoulders and dug his nails in. Each breath was heavy. He closed his eyes, letting the feelings of pleasure take him over. The heat surrounded him, like he was _on_ fire and _the_ fire. Two sensations, simultaneous pleasure and pressure that rushed like a flood And he rocked into the feeling, knowing that sweet edge of madness wouldn’t be far away, not if Adrien kept up the way he was. Adrien moaned, a low, perfect purr that made Spencer’s cock twitch. And twitch. He didn’t want to hold back. He moaned, thrusting his hips in rhythm with Adrien’s. Then, like he was at the top of a hill, he fell, his orgasm taking over. He cried out; semen exploded on his stomach, and that fire consumed him.

+++

Spencer groaned. There was a voice calling to him, but he couldn’t make out the words. He took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes. He was satiated and limp, body aching in all the right places.

“Spencer!”

“Hrm?” He blinked until he could hold his eyes open. Adrien looked at him, concern and confusion scribbled on his face.

“Hey… wake up.”

Spencer’s shoulder shook. He hummed again. “Yeah. I’m awake.”

“Holy shit! What the fuck just happened?”

“Huh?” Spencer looked at Adrien like he was an idiot. He’d had an orgasm, duh.

“You just passed out, Spencer.”

“I—what?” Confused, he sat up, his mind swirling.

“Seriously, are you okay? What happened?” Adrien asked.

“I’m, uh… not sure.” Spencer looked at the man sitting next to him.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” There was a gentle caress across his thigh.

“That’s never happened before.” Spencer chuckled, his mind reeling like a fishing line. He couldn’t grab a thought, just the feelings of concern, the helplessness.

“I thought you’d fucking died. Don’t do—no… are you really okay?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, I think so… Maybe I should get something with some sugar in it. A soda or something.”

“Hey, don’t rush. Just wait until you’re ready.”

Spencer shook his head. “I’m fine. I think. Jesus. I’ve never come that hard before.”

Adrien’s concern was just as strong as his desire. Spencer needed to get up and take a breath alone. He wiggled his legs to make sure they worked and got up. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get a drink.”

Adrien nodded, but his face was confused, like Spencer was speaking a foreign language.

Spencer grabbed his robe and went downstairs. He assessed what was going on. He didn’t feel sick, check. He didn’t have a headache, check. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of coke. Popping the lid, he took a long sip. He didn’t feel weak, except with the fading tension that led up to his orgasm. He had no idea what was going on. No idea what was happening. He set the can beside the sink, turned on the water, and splashed some water on his face. _I feel normal…_ Normal had been relative for a while, but in that moment, he didn’t feel anything but satisfaction. And clearly had been so satisfied that he’d blacked out… He grabbed a bottle of water and his can of coke and went back upstairs.

Adrien lay spread across the bed, propped up on his elbow. “Welcome back.” Spencer tossed the bottle of water to him. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” He sat down near Adrien and that feeling of concern swept over him again. The unspoken ‘are you okay’ like a neon sign as he looked at Spencer without speaking. “I’m okay. I don’t know what happened, but I’m fine now.”

Adrien nodded.

“Do you have to leave?” Spencer asked.

They looked at each other for a moment. “No. I can stay.”

Spencer nodded. “Bathroom’s through there. There’s an extra robe on the back of the door.”

Adrien leaned in and kissed Spencer, a gentle brush of lips that made nothing else matter. “Thanks.” He got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door a touch.

“Yeah, make yourself at home.” Spencer was scared. Not for his life, or that Adrien would hurt him. He was scared about being alone after what had just happened; scared there might be something wrong in his brain. He took another sip of coke and set it on the nightstand. He touched the necklace from his father and wished he had him to talk to, to ask questions. But he’d have to take the next best thing in the morning. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked his calendar. No appointments until ten-thirty, so he had time to speak to the Reverend. He was the only other person that might have some answers.

Spencer sighed and got under the covers. He lay on his back, thinking. Now that his thoughts had slowed down, he tried to make sense of what happened.

“Hey, you good?”

Surprised, Spencer turned toward Adrien. “Yeah. Promise.” He smiled. “Take it as a good thing. Like I said, I don’t remember ever coming that hard before.”

Adrien grinned. “As long as you’re willing to return the favor…”

Spencer’s eyebrows rose. “Um, yeah, if you want me to.”

“Of course I do. I like to bottom sometimes.”

Spencer chuckled. “I like to think of it as taking turns.”

“Taking turns, then.”

Spencer grabbed the edge of the covers on Adrien’s side of the bed and pulled them back. “Come on. Oh, are you against, you know, cuddling a bit?”

“No. Especially when I’m worried about you.”

“I know. But it’s fine. Just… come on. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” Adrien said, siding under the covers. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Spencer, and the concern was palpable, but so was the calm. For a long time, Spencer listened to Adrien breathe, ignoring the erection pressing against his thigh. He could go again, too, but he didn’t have a stash of condoms. But he could easily use his mouth to get Adrien off in the morning.

+++

“Oh, God, that was good. Where the hell did you learn how to do that… I don’t know…” Adrien laughed.

“It’s a secret.” Spencer chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind that I woke you up.”

“Oh, no. Definitely not.”

Adrien reached out and ran his thumb across Spencer’s bottom lip. “You have a very wicked mouth, Mr. St James.”

Spencer grinned. Then he remembered that he needed to do something. “I’d make you breakfast, but I actually need to be somewhere before work.”

“It’s okay. As long as you make time for dinner again soon.”

“I think I can do that.” He smiled.

“Good. I’ll text you later, then.”

“Sure. Do you need anything before you go?”

Adrien leaned forward and kissed Spencer like he was the only man in the world, like he had found a secret place just for him, and it sent Spencer’s mind spiraling into idiocy.

“Just that,” Adrien said against Spencer’s mouth. “Talk to you later.” He smiled.

Spencer sighed. “Yeah.”

Adrien got dressed and left Spencer watching as he retreated. When he got his wits about him, Spencer got up and showered. He couldn’t focus, but he managed to go through the motions of cleaning up. He dried off and got dressed. Before leaving the house, he shot a text to his secretary that he wouldn’t be in until ten. It was eight-thirty; he had plenty of time. He grabbed the necklace off the nightstand and ran down the stairs. The bell tinkled in his pocket as he locked the door and got in the car. He backed out of the driveway and headed down the street. His arrival would be a surprise, but it couldn’t be helped. He needed some advice, even if it was from someone who had turned their back on him when he needed their confidence and support the most.


End file.
